Muddled Light
by Randalor
Summary: As magic returns to the world, a new evil appears in the form of a long dead foe...


Muddled Light  
Authors note: This is my third story, the first two being Chasing Shadows and Mechanos Angel Saga. This could be viewed as a sequel to Mechanos Angel, just like Mechanos Angel is a sequel to Chasing Shadows. New Haven is an underground city, it's residents being mostly Espers and Moogles. Magic has returned due to how Mechanos Angel "died" and as such, new Espers have been showing more and more frequently as well. This is my second last Final Fantasy Story, and before I finish the Mechanos Angel Saga, I will write one for Neon Genesis Evagelion.  
  
The guard stepped out of the tower, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been doing night watch for some time now, but he still couldn't stay awake. Ah well, he thought, It's still good pay for such little risk. Suddenly, a glint of light and the guard fell to his knees, blood pouring out of his mouth and throat. A shadow climbed into the tower, then leapt into Figaro castle.  
  
Edgar sat in his workshop, deep in the heart of Figaro castle. He turned and drew his sword.   
"Who's there? Come out and show yourself" He looked around for a few moments, then turned back to the worktable. A hand clamped over his mouth and a voice whispered, " Never turn your back to an opponent, and never draw your sword unless you want to fight," The hand lifted away from his mouth, "And always greet your friends with blades sheathed." Edgar turned around and smiled "You again? I thought you were out of that business." The man's mask moved slightly as he smiled, "Yeah, I just came to tell ya, there's been a bounty placed on all of our heads. Seems someone in the cult of Kefka's still pissed at us. I've been trying to track down the bounties to their source, but no luck. I've already warned the others, but I can't track down Locke and Celes... you wouldn't know where they are, would ya? " Edgar's smiled disappeared and shook his head "No, last time I saw them was at the last banquette... I don't doubt that they're off in some unexplored cave looking for gold." Shadow shook his and headed to the door, "I had sent Relm ahead of me, she was going to check the Tower."  
"Good luck, Shadow." As Shadow closed the door, Edgar threw a switch and spoke into a microphone, "Prepare to dive, destination New Haven. Will all personnel please enter the castle and begin diving preparations."  
  
Shadow watched as the castle slowly sank into the sand. He turned and started walking again when he tripped. He turned and saw a small bundle wrapped in cloth. Where the cloth didn't cover, he saw a small creature, it's body almost transparent. He picked it up and began walking again.  
  
Edgar picked up the clip and began placing the small arrows in it. He had a feeling he would need them shortly. He put it down and, grabbing his spear, headed for the throne room.  
  
Setzer saw the black speck in the desert almost as soon as he arrived. He set down and called out to it. When the speck arrived, it handed the creature to him. "Cute kid, who's the mother?" "Damn it Setzer, do you have to make a joke about everything? Anyway, it's an esper. I found it outside of Figaro castle. So , any news on Locke and Celes?" Setzer shook his head, "After I dropped Relm at the tower, I came to get you." "Damn, guess we have to check it out."  
  
Relm opened the door at the top of the tower and looked around. Except for an open chest, the room was empty. She walked in and looked around carefully, then went to the chest and sat down on it. Suddenly, the whole floor shook and slowly began to lower into the tower. She smiled and looked around, "Well, I bet they went here."  
  
Shadow turned from the bow of the Falcon and called to Setzer, "Can't this go any faster?" Setzer smiled and threw a switch "I was just waiting for you to ask."  
  
Edgar alone in the throne room, having ordered his guards off. He spun the spear and lunged, the spear cutting swiftly through the air. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sat in the chair. All he saw was a flash of light, then a dagger was stabbed into the chair where Edgar's neck was just a moment ago. He stood and rushed forward towards the shadow. Something dashed out of it and lashed out with another dagger. Edgar swung the spear like a bat, hitting the shadow in the side, sending it sprawling across the floor. He stabbed the spear into the shadows arm and knelt beside it. "Who put the bounty on our heads?" The shadow looked around desperately then relaxed a bit, "I don't know. The bounty only said have proof of your death and go to the tower of fanatics, nothing more." Edgar stood and shook his head, the pulled out the spear and picked up the man. "Hope you enjoy your stay in our prison. The man only shrugged.  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
